


Come In

by mathildia



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley listens to Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come In

He listens to Angel touch himself. He listens and listens to stifled moans that just can’t be wholly contained. And even though he ends up hard and wet and practically dripping on the ancient carpet, he can’t help pressing against the paper wall and imagining the Angel’s naked body going taut as his big fist holds his big cock and finds pleasure in the emptiness.

Wesley supposes it is just that emptiness that keeps Angel grounded when he yells out and comes, arching against the bed in Wesley’s minds eye, unnatural muscles tensing and releasing, giving in.

Ever since that first time. That random late night/early morning walk through the hotel corridors hoping that the movement would slot a particularly tricky bit of Sumerian into place. That time he had stopped uncertain beside a familiar door. Listened. Swallowed. And then crept into the empty room next door to crouch, pressed hard against the dusty wallpaper, and come himself. Almost without touching it. Almost before Angel did. Ever since that first time he’s found himself searching it out more and more.

It’s like an addiction now. They all keep odd hours so it never seems strange if Wesley works in silent concentration when everyone else is at home or tucked up in bed somewhere in the hotel. So he does. Checking the clock. Estimating the time from when Angels says he turning in. Waiting. Guessing. Hoping. And then creeping through the dark to find, if he is lucky, his dark corner and those soft soft sounds, of lips and fingers and flesh.

Sometimes he wonders if Angel knows. Sometimes Angel appears back downstairs only minutes later, just after Wesley - often while Wesley is still half-hard - claiming sleep has eluded him and deciding to patrol instead. And sometimes Wesley thinks he has a look on his face that seems to say, ‘You should just come in and let me fuck you.’

But Wesley knows he only imagines it.


End file.
